Such equipment is notably described in the paragraph "Connecting Techniques" pp. 27 and 28 of the manual entitled "Data Handbook: Liquid Crystal Displays and Driver ICs for LCD" and referenced "LCD 01-1991" published by Philips Components in July 1990.
As indicated in that document, two elastomer bands are currently used as a contact device, which bands are formed by an alternation of conducting and insulating sections which support the display and electrically connect it to the printed circuit (such bands are also known by the name of Zebra contact). Such a prior-art contact device is represented by way of example in FIG. 1. The display 1 comprises an upper pane 10 and a lower pane 11. The upper pane 10 protrudes relative to the lower pane 11 thus clearing two bands 12 and 13 on its lower surface 14. These two bands carry the contacts 15 of the display 1. These contacts 15 are connected to the printed circuit 20 by the conducting sections 30 of two elastomer bands. The contact is ensured by a device 50, which is a mechanical pressure device between the display 1, the contact device and the printed circuit 20.
Such devices offer complete satisfaction, but are relatively costly. The invention has for its object to propose equipment whose contact device has a much lower cost level.